Seule, dans la salle commune des préfets
by Gaboury
Summary: One Shot. Une Hermione en pleure et un Draco qui la console à sa façon... DMHG Suite possible...


**Petit ****bla****bla**: Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de cette fic mais bon… je ne sais plus quoi modifier pour l'améliorer alors… je la laisse comme ça. Pardonnez moi. uu

Hermione était seule dans la salle commune des préfets. Elle regardait le feu scintillé dans la cheminer, le regard vide. Elle était si épuisée.

Aujourd'hui avait été une très mauvaise journée. Durant le cours de potion, Rogue lui avait retiré 20 points simplement parce qu'elle aidait Neville. Elle le trouvait si injuste envers elle. Juste parce qu'elle était Gryffondor… Et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était amie avec le célèbre Harry Potter… Et peut-être aussi parce que… aah.. Et puis… C'était en fait simplement parce qu'il la détestait.

Les Serpentards eux, en particulier un certain blond, pouvaient parler comme bon leurs semblaient et ils ne se faisaient pas retirer de points. Pire même, ils s'en faisaient attribuer énormément.

Il y avait aussi eu Ron – en plus du professeur Rogue – qui était venue gâcher sa journée. Il s'était montré une fois de plus jaloux. Ils parlaient simplement de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Et aussitôt qu'elle ait dit qu'elle voulait y aller seule pour cette fois, Ron n'arrêtait pas de la harceler en lui disant qu'en fais, elle ne voulait pas y aller avec lui et qu'une fois rendu au village, qu'elle allait rejoindre un autre garçon.

Bien sûr, elle lui avait répliqué, mais s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était inutile de se défendre lorsqu'il commençait à lui crier dessus. Elle l'avait tout simplement laissé là et était partie rejoindre Luna. Avec elle au moins, Hermione était sûr d'avoir plus de calme.

Et pour ne rien gâcher, Draco Malfoy et sa bande de Serpentards l'avaient _encore_ insulté. Mais pour ça, elle s'en faisait moins. Elle avait appris avec les années à surmonter leurs sarcasmes. Cela en était même presque devenu comme une routine.

Hermione était maintenant presque sur le point de s'endormir quand Draco entra dans la salle commune. Elle le vit enter du coin de l'œil, mais n'y fit guère attention. Elle était si épuisée par sa journée qu'elle ne sentait plus la force d'affronter ses insultes. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le provoquer. Pas parce que ses insultes la rendaient triste, mais parce qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Rester sur le canapé à se reposer, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Malheureusement, Draco n'était pas dans le même état d'âme qu'elle. Il n'avait eu aucun moment difficile dans la journée. Hermione savait que c'était dû principalement à sa « chance » d'être le chouchou du professeur Rogue et de pouvoir « diriger » tous les autres Serpentards comme il le voulait. Hermione trouvait qu'ils étaient tellement bêtes de faire au doigt et à l'œil ce que Draco demandait.

Draco commençait à s'approcher du canapé où Hermione était étendu. Il la regarda, restant muet, mais savait parfaitement qu'elle ne dormait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait faire semblant de dormir.

Ne voulant surtout pas le provoquer, Hermione garda les yeux fermés et décida de l'ignorant tout simplement. Par contre, celui-ci détestait plus que tout laisser les personnes indifférentes à son approche. Il préférait les insultes venant de la jeune fille que son indifférence.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste comme ça, à faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Il voulait, comme toujours, se faire remarquer et être le centre d'attention ; ne pas passer inaperçu.

- Dégage ! t'es pas seul ici !

Il voyait clairement qu'elle ne bougerait pas et continuerait à l'ignorer. Ceci le mit encore plus en colère. Il prit les jambes de Hermione et les poussa violement hors du canapé. Il s'assit mais prit soin de se placer le plus loin possible d'elle.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et vit qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Silencieusement peut-être, mais elle pleurait tout de même. La première hypothèse qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'elle pleurait parce qu'il lui avait fait mal en repoussant ses jambes. Mais il sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas pour ça ; Il connaissait les _aventures_ qu'elle avait fait avec Harry et Ron. Il savait que ce n'était pas en la poussant qu'il pourrait la faire pleurer.

Il chercha une deuxième hypothèse possible, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il dû finalement se l'admettre ; il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle pleurait.

Hermione, pour sa part, n'en savait pas vraiment plus. Elle avait commencé à pleurer, comme ça. Peut-être à cause de sa journée… ou plutôt, l'accumulation de toutes ses mauvaises journées. Mais elle trouvait que verser toutes les larmes qu'elle gardait en elle, la soulageait.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que t'as Granger ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il lui demanda ça, elle ne sût si c'était sur un ton de voix moqueur ou inquiet. Elle trouvait que Draco ne semblait pas vouloir rire d'elle, mais elle se disait en même temps que ce n'était pas dans les normes des Malfoy de s'inquiéter pour des enfants de Moldus – des Sang-de-Bourbes, comme il l'appelait si souvent.

Elle fut surprise de voir que, tranquillement, il s'approchait d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait, mais il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer. Normalement, il en aurait pris un vilain plaisir, mais pas maintenant.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, comme le faisait sa mère quand il était petit. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui murmurant quelques mots tendres afin d'apaiser la peine de Hermione. Il sentait le besoin de la consoler, de lui dire que tout allait bien aller.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se demandait comment les autres élèves réagiraient s'ils les voyaient tous les deux comme ça, dans les bras de l'autre. Il avait oublié cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était venue lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Hermione l'entourer.

Cette dernière se sentait étrangement bien dans ses bras. Comme si soudainement, tous ses problèmes avaient disparu, dissipés à la venue des bras du blond.

Encore une fois, sans qu'elle s'y ait attendue, il s'approcha tranquillement de son visage et donna de légers baisers sur les joues, là où étaient situées quelques larmes.

Draco ne saisissait pas tout à fait le fait de son geste, mais se contenta de soupirer faiblement lorsque Hermione posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Hermione était une Sang-de-Bourbe et le restera pour toujours. Mais pour le moment, il ne s'en faisait guère à ce propos. Il voulait uniquement la garder pour lui, dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Draco commença à s'endormir. Ses yeux commencèrent à fermer sans qu'il le veuille. Il voulait continuer à la regarder. Il la trouvait si jolie quand elle était dans ses bras, le regard un peu triste, mais à la fois rassuré.

Hermione regarda une dernière fois Draco. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il avait l'aire d'un ange lorsqu'il dormait. Au moment où il était entré dans la salle commune, elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il l'insulte, mais sûrement pas à ce qu'il l'enlace, la console et encore moins à ce qu'il l'embrasse.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de la nuit, assoupis sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun ne savait comment tout ça allait se terminer. Sûrement que le lendemain, tout reviendrait comme avant. Mais ils n'avait guère envie d'y penser. Ils étaient bien et voulaient que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible…

**Fin**

**Review**!!:P


End file.
